Implausible Consiquences
by PinkDemonKiller9
Summary: For some people, life just seems to be full of implausible consiquences that they just can't escape. Good thing, they have "wonderful" friends to help pull them through!


I do not own Inuyasha. Please Review.

"Words"

'_**Thoughts'**_

* * *

Chapter one: You Got Served

CHA-CHUNK!

Honey colored eyes stared into a rearview mirror as he drove away. A microscopic smirk overtook his handsome face; he had just accomplished one of his lifetime goals mere seconds ago. His impeccable silver hair fluttered in the wind as he sped through the street in his shiny new convertible. He had to get home so he could get a camera to record this breathtaking incident. Who knew how long it would last? Someone could move it or "help" it out of sympathy. Why didn't he get that cell phone with a camera built in? – Something about not needing it for business. Ugh, he just missed his turn.

Pulling up to his mansion, he did not even bother turning the car off before he leapt from inside. His faithful retainer waddled up to the sleek machine just as the platinum haired man briskly walked in through the front double doors. Focused and determined, he glided through the halls silently seeking the object of his desires. So fixated on finding that blasted camera, he didn't hear his vassal obnoxiously (and rather loudly) questioning him about the outlandishly huge dent in the hood of his new car.

Upon finding the multi-function camera, he raced back to the graveyard on the outskirts of town. In no time he'd arrived at his greatest (at least he believed so) achievement, since gaining ownership of his nationally renowned company, Tensiaga, not even four months ago. Frowning, he observed paramedics trying to help a man, clad in red, who was lying on the ground surrounded by blood and tire tracks. Walking closer trying to assess the progress the emergency medical workers were making, he deduced that he could still get a few good snapshots in before the man was completely relocated. The hoary haired man was slightly over six foot after all, so he easily towered over the people at the scene. He held the camera up in his right hand and clicked several times, adjusting the range and position every so often.

Two hundred and forty seven photos later, the tall silver headed man turned to leave. He arrived home in a much smoother, calmer fashion than he did hours ago. He glanced at his watch as he walked through the halls. '_11:53 already?' _He strode to adoor with vinyl pink lettering on the front and pushed it open a crack to peek inside. His most precious acquisition was securely tucked away, resting up for the day ahead of her. Suddenly feeling haggard from the events that have been occurring all week, he went to his room and collapsed on his large (custom made) bed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A large masculine hand crushed a perfectly working alarm clock, while a hazel eye tried reading the time through the cracked glass. '_Hmmm…6:00_' He crawled from his bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Forty five minutes later, he was in the dining room eating breakfast with an energetic eight year old girl. Well, more like she was eating and he was reading the paper while drinking a cup diluted coffee. However all activity stopped at the sound of the door bell. He could hear the bickering of his vassal and an unknown man in the foyer so he got up to investigate. "Jaken. Leave." Was all he needed to say before his retainer hastily left to watch after his ward. Once Jaken left, he gave the youngster a once over. The young man before him was trembling while trying to avoid eye contact, apparently the boy had been warn that he wasn't a morning person. When he lifted one urbane eyebrow, the trembling young man seemed to understand that he was waiting for him to explain.

"A-Are you S-S-Sesshomaru Ta-Tashio?", the young man whispered.

"Hai, I am he." His deep intense voice vibrated through the room.

The young man tried to keep himself composed as he got ready to speak his next words knowing that the effect would not be good. "Good I'm here to serve you."

Sesshomaru's other eyebrow shot up at that statement. "Boy, this Sesshomaru is in no need of more servants."

"wh-wha-what? OH! No no no. I meant the legal term. I'm here to give you this document. You're being sued and are required to appear in court tomorrow at seven sharp."

The young man shakingly handed over an envelope, to which Sesshomaru quickly opened and read through the first page. His eyes narrowed several time the longer he read and the boy was trying to inch away slowly (clearly his self preservation instincts were kicking in).

* * *

There you have it, chapter one!

I think it starts off a little rough, but I'm sure I can get it to pick up once the plot gets going.

Thanks for reading! :D

~PDK9


End file.
